


The Story of How they Met

by Honestmouse



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Fluffy, Just some boys kissing, KILLJOY UNIVERSE, M/M, No Sex, also a "subtle" hint as to who is the bottom in my opinion, at least it should be, barely mentioned random killjoys, brief mentioning of bullet wounds, i might do more chapters, idk tagging it just to be safe, idk yet, kind of?, my take on how they first met, nothing graphic, pre Na Na Na
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmouse/pseuds/Honestmouse
Summary: After a young, black haired killjoy all but collapses on Party Poison's doorstep, he is in for a shit ton of flirting. Though, try as he might to be angry at the guy for getting blood everywhere, Poison can't stay mad at him. His adorable face and strongly emotional eyes have the redhead feeling like a schoolgirl. Does the other Killjoy think the same?  Is Poison going to actually get the nerve to even ask the guy's name?





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt:   
A: “My god, you’re such an asshole. Has anyone ever told you it's rude to flirt with your medic?”  
B: (Smirking) “What can I say, you’ve been inside me so many times, I’d like to return the favor.”  
A: (Blushing furiously) “Wha- dude! Picking bullets out of you isn’t the same as- oh my god, you’re the worst.”  
So I found this prompt on Pinterest and therefore I do not know its creator. However, I do not claim to have made the prompt; it is not mine, I am simply using pieces of it. I have changed some of the wording and things to make it fit into the idea that I wanted to use it for. So that being said, here we go!

As Poison wrapped the final bandage around the other boy’s hips, he glanced up to make certain the other bandages that adorned his back were also in place. The pitch black hair of the boy was laid on his shoulder, where the Killjoy rested his head. He was leaning over forwards as Poison began tieing the bandage, still too weak to sit up fully on his own.   
His condition however, did not dampen his snide comments, one that hinted on the edge of outright flirting with the read-head holding him.   
After one particular incident, where the words “ right there” and something that sounded a hell of a lot like “daddy” Poison was quickly lowering the guy back down onto the cot. He let out an exasperated sound, and rolled his eyes when he found the other Killjoy shooting bedroom eyes at him.   
“My god, you’re an asshole. Has anyone ever told you it’s rude to flirt with the person bandaging your wounds?”   
Poison had his hands on his hips now, eyes daring the man to flirt again. Though, the look of sadness that crossed his features made Poison nearly apologize. What for, he hadn’t the slightest, but there was something about the kicked puppy look that the Killjoy was giving him. It made him instantly want to apologize and scoop the kid up and protect him. Maybe even see if his hair was as soft as Poison thought it was. It was dirty like hair always was, but something told him this guy was different. Maybe his lips were soft to.   
Whoa, where had that come from? He didn’t even know this guy’s name, he should not be this protective of him. Let alone, should he be thinking about- other things.   
Of course, during Poison’s little detour in his train of thought the other Killjoy had regained his confident composure.   
Maybe this was the end of the flirting, and Poison could go back to taking care of this idot. He meant idot in a loving way, but it took a special kind of person to be shot three times. Let alone it being with an old gun that shot real bullets. Whoever he’d pissed off was the wrong person, but seeing as the guy was still alive had to amount to something. Poison supposed that allowed the kid some room to be flirty, maybe.  
“What can I say, you’ve been inside me so many times, I’d like to return the favor someday,” the dark haired Killjoy said, never breaking eye contact with Poison.   
Poison felt his cheeks instantly burn with a blush he was sure the other man could clearly see. He tried to tell the man to properly fuck off, but all he could manage was a few stuttered syllables.  
He sighed and tried again, “Getting those bullets out of you, dumbass, is not the same as- Destroya you’re horrible.”  
There was that smirk again, “ You didn’t say no…” the man teased.  
Poison was still floundering, did that mean the guy actually liked him. Or was he just being a flirt for the sake of it?   
Though, he reminded himself he did not even know the Killjoy’s name.   
Poison asked him, voice agonizingly shaking as it betrayed his embarrassment.   
“It’s Fun Ghoul,” the man, Fun Ghoul, replied. He lifted a shaky hand up to remove the long, raven hair from his eyes. The tremor in his arm was a stark contrast to the expression he shot towards Poison.   
Fun Ghoul’s eyes, peering into Poison were not unsettling. He found that he could quite easily be swallowed up by them, lost in their color, their emotion. Poison found himself focusing his attention towards Fun Ghoul’s lips, found himself once again wondering if they were as soft as they looked.   
He had moved closer, without realizing it, he was very nearly in Fun Ghoul’s lap. Their lips were centimeters apart, the other’s no longer forming snide comments. Poison saw that those eyes he was staring into were now closed, Fun Ghoul was waiting on him to-.   
Poison gently connected their lips, conscious of the other’s still mending wounds. At first Fun Ghoul’s lips did not move with Poison, and he worried that he’d misread the situation. Right as he was about to move away and apologize, a hand found its way to his lower back and the lips against his began to move in time with him.   
It never progressed any further, the pair were gently getting the feel of the other. They were in no rush. That is not to say that Poison found himself nearly melting into the smaller man, sparks dancing behind his eyes.   
They broke apart for a second to catch their breath, Fun Ghoul breathing more heavily than Poison.   
“You-”, Fun Ghoul paused to breathe again, “You never told me your name,” he whispered.   
“Party Poison,” he whispered as well, as if if they were to raise their voice any more that the moment would pass.  
As it turned out, he did not need to worry at all. Fun Ghoul was lifting Poison’s chin with his hand and connecting their lips again. This time however, things were not moving as slowly. Just as before, Poison was nearly on top of the other man as they kissed. Now though, there was more fire, more passion in the two men’s movements.   
Poison had his hands placed on either side of Fun Ghoul’s head where it rested on the pillows. Fun Ghoul, wishing to take more control over the situation, tried to raise himself on his elbows. He felt like their were too many clothes between him and the redhead above him.  
However, the movement agitated a couple of his wounds and a pained sound escaped his lips as he fell back onto the bed.  
Instantly, Poison separated their lips and his eyes glanced down, the concern evident in them.   
“Shit, are you alright?” he said, rolling over and getting off the bed. Fun Ghoul kept his eyes closed, breathing heavily with a hand placed over the bandage on his chest.   
It took him a moment but he opened his eyes and Poison was met with the same cocky expression from earlier, but with clear exhaustion mixed in as well.  
“I-”  
Poison was quickly cut off, “Don’t ya dare fucking apologize. That was the best kiss I’ve had in ages.”   
The redhead couldn’t help but laugh a little, “And you’re sure you’re okay?”  
“Oh yeah, and next time I plan on keeping my promise.”  
Poison rolled his eyes and tried to refrain himself from throwing something at the man beside him, as he desperately fought the blush that began to spread again.


	2. Without A Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said this was going to be a one-shot but I decided to give it some completion. It won't become a full fledged story, but I am trying to get out of my writer's block on my other Danger Days fic and I thought that writing some more of this might help me. I'm gonna do one more chapter after this one to help a little more with my block so that will probably come out this week. I'm still pretty lost as to what to do with my main fic at the moment but maybe while writing the last chapter of this the fog will clear and I'll gave awesome ideas.... maybe, hopefully.  
> Anyway, enjoy and please feel free to drop a comment if you have questions or suggestions.

Poison and Kobra sat and went over their supplies and tried to decide if they could put of a run for a few more days.   
“I don’t know man, having another person here has really put a dent in it,” Kobra said, leaning forward in the old lawn chair he was sitting in.  
The room around them was full of old, forgotten things. The building had probably been some sort of shed but now it only held some dusty lawn furniture and rusty rakes. It was a fairly large shed, all things considered, and it was split in two halves with a wall down the middle of it. Poison and Kobra were sitting in what was the storage part, once a upon a time. The other side, where the mysterious Killjoy was sleeping, likely was some sort of gaming room a long time ago. There was a pool table that sat broken in the corner and bar stools scattered around as well. What used to be a homemade bar was set up in the adjacent corner to the pool table but it looked like something, or someone, had crashed into it some time ago.   
An old, worn out mattress that the two brothers had found sat against the free wall. Normally they would take turns sleeping on it, but ever since the other ‘joy, Fun Ghoul, had shown up, neither had slept on it.   
Besides, Ghoul needed the bed far more than they did.  
Speaking of the dark haired man, a loud thump and cursing drew the brothers’ attention to the other room. Poison stood first, worry evident in his eyes. However, before he could go and check on Ghoul, the other man walked through the doorway connecting the two rooms.  
His hair had fallen down over his eyes again and he used his left arm to lean against the door frame.  
“Ghoul?” Party questioned, ready to steady the man if he began to fall. It was still far too soon in Poison’s opinion for Ghoul to be walking around. But the kid had a stubborn streak and had been refusing to rest properly.  
However, after a moment, Ghoul looked up through the hair fallen over his eyes and smirked.  
“ ‘m shiny. Jus’ had a small clap with a chair. I won.”  
Poison looked unconvinced and made to step forward and help Ghoul who still had not moved from his spot.  
Ghoul quickly held his hand out to stop Poison and pushed himself off of the door frame. Still, the red-head didn’t seem convinced and walked over to help the other down into the empty seat. Ghoul didn’t protest this time and Poison kindly didn’t acknowledge how he had all but carried the other man to the chair.   
Poison elected to stand, refrained from asking if Ghoul was alright, and instead turned back to his brother.   
“I don’t think we can wait any longer. We’re gonna run out of food by the end of the week if we don’t,” Kobra said after Poison looked at him and gestured for him to continue.  
“I think you’re right. I just- It’s probably not a good idea for both of us to go, but on the other hand I don’t want either one of us to go alone,” Party replied.   
“We’re gonna have to do something otherwise we’ll starve.”  
“Why don’t you both just go?” Ghoul interrupted. Kobra and Poison looked at Ghoul, almost a disbelieving look shared between the two.  
“No, I’m serious. I’ll be fine on my own for a while. And you’re right, you shouldn't go out alone.”  
“Absolutely not. Kobra and I might be safer like that but you’d be alone and unable to defend yourself,” Party said. Ghoul saw Kobra nod his head in agreement and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince them. That didn’t stop him from trying though.  
“I’ve been on my own this whole time, I’ll be fine. Plus I would prefer not starving if I could avoid it.”  
“Look where being alone got you,” Kobra quipped, and Ghoul couldn’t tell if there was hostility in the statement or if he was just providing facts.  
He knew that had killed his argument though.  
“I don’t know Kobes, maybe it’d be okay.”  
“No, it’s a dumb idea.”   
“We don’t really have any other choice…”   
Well, who could argue with that Ghoul thought.  
“Fuck,” Kobra said, standing up and walking over to the window. He pulled the moldy cloth curtain away slightly to peer out the dusty window. Sand for miles, big surprise, but he knew how fast something could go wrong. Ghoul’s current recovery was proof of that, even though they weren’t sure exactly what had happened.  
“Okay, fine. But we only have a three hour window, and we need to leave as soon as we can.”  
“Ghoul,” Poison said after nodding his agreement to Kobra,” here, you’ll need a gun if you’re gonna be alone.”  
Ghoul looked at the raygun he’d been handed. It was brightly painted yellow and red, obviously Poison’s own gun.   
“No, dude I can’t take this. You’ll need it more than me.”   
When Ghoul realized that Poison wasn’t about to admit he was right and take the gun back, he added, “I still have mine, think its still in my jacket.”  
The redhead raised his eyebrows, “I’ll go check,” he said before Ghoul could get up and get it himself and began walking into the other room. Ghoul may or may not have watched him walk away, eyes fixed on how Poison’s jeans were so tight that they hugged his body deliciously. He totally didn’t notice the little sway in the other man’s hips as he strode into the other room.   
Ghoul quickly forced himself to look away, only to find Kobra glaring at him. He shrugged at Kobra, trying to come off nonchalant, but barely managed to hide the wince from his wounds.   
Kobra wasn’t convinced.  
“Can you please refrain from undressing him with your eyes while I’m here?”  
Ghoul couldn’t hide the blush that quickly rose to his cheeks. Of course, at that moment Poison walked back into the room, Ghoul’s raygun in hand. Oblivious to the previous conversation, he dropped the gun into Ghoul’s lap and re-holstered his own.   
“Ready Kobes?”  
After a moment the blond nodded and, with one final glance at Ghoul, stood and began walking to the door. Before he followed Kobra, Poison looked down to where Ghoul was still sitting.  
“Please be safe, and… just don’t try and walk around or anything. I don’t want you to fall. Can you- can you just promise me you won’t do anything stupid?”  
Ghoul put on his best smirk, “You think you’re in charge here? I’ve got some news for you.”   
Success, Poison rolled his eyes a blush began forming on his face as he turned away.   
“Fuck you,” he mumbled, walking to the door towards Kobra who had already made his way to the old car parked outside.  
“Give me a couple more days and we’ll see.”   
Poison stopped in his tracts, and for a moment Ghoul thought he went too far and pissed him off.   
“Please, just promise me?” Poison said, turning around to face him again. Ghoul finally noticed the blood stains still by the front door, his own blood. Stained so badly that they hadn’t been able to clean it completely.   
Looking back up to Poison, Ghoul was met with misty eyes and a pleading expression.

10 Days Prior ~  
One foot in front of the other.   
One more agonizing step.  
The sound of something dripping into the sand at his feet.  
Looking down, the man saw a crimson bead fall down onto the sand. Then two more quickly after. Sluggishly his brain caught up with the fact that it was his own blood.   
He was bleeding out and completely lost. His motorbike nowhere to be found.  
One more step.  
How far had he walked? It felt like an eternity since the clap.   
One more step.  
He tightened the grip around his stomach, trying in vain to get control of the blood that was flooding out of him.   
He couldn’t feel the pain anymore and he should probably be worried but can’t bring himself to care.  
One more st- suddenly the sand is in his mouth. He’s fallen, the man realized belatedly.   
The sun beating down onto his back is blistering. He wishes he had the strength to take his jacket off to cover his head.  
Forcing his head up out of the sand so that he can suck in a straining breath, something catches his eyes.  
It takes a moment for his vision to focus, but there is definitely a building about ten feet in front of him.   
Without thinking, the man pulls himself up again with great effort, and begins staggering towards the building.   
One more step.  
He can’t feel the sun anymore. He can only feel the emptiness encompassing his entire body. He feels heavy and yet light at the same time.   
One more step.   
Finally, after an eternity, he’s at the front door. He knocks once on the door, but has to reach out and grasp the wall to steady himself.   
The darkness creeping up on his vision is getting bigger. He can no longer see his hand against the wall.  
He doesn’t even feel himself begin to collapse. Nor does he hear the door open and the very surprised redhead who tries to catch him.

Present~  
Ghoul finds himself nodding, suddenly serious as he remembers that day. Poison hadn’t even known who he was, and yet he had saved his life. He’d cleaned and bandaged his wounds, and he’d even let him eat their food and drink their water. Kobra and Poison had given a lot to assure Ghoul was alright and the look he was shooting his way told that he would gladly do it again.  
“Yeah,” Ghoul found himself adding,” I’ll be safe, I promise.”   
That seemed to make Poison happy and he flashed a toothy smile Ghoul’s way.


	3. A Heart Attack in Black Hair Dye

That evening, after four anxious hours, Kobra and Party returned. Ghoul watched as they made five trips back and forth from their car, carrying in supplies. He offered to help, half heartedly because just sitting there all evening had left him sore and in desperate need of a nap. His trip to the otherside of the room to grab a water bottle had taken more out of him than he had thought it would.   
Thankfully, Poison told him to stay put and for once Ghoul didn’t have a sharp reply.  
This of course led to a concerned glance from Poison, but he didn’t push further.   
After everything was inside of the building, Poison went back outside to cover their car up in order to keep it out of prying eyes. Of course this led to Ghoul being alone with Kobra. That’s not to say that he was shooting daggers at him with his eyes or anything. Instead, he simply stood there and stared at Ghoul.  
Ghoul tried to pretend that he didn’t notice the staring and sipped out of the water bottle in his hand.  
“You didn’t listen.”   
“Huh?” Ghoul questioned, unsure as to what the hell Kobra was talking about.  
“The water, you weren’t supposed to get up. I heard Party say it.”   
“Well, I uh,” Ghoul stuttered, suddenly worried that he wasn’t supposed to be drinking anymore of their water. Was he in trouble? Destroya, they were probably gonna kick him out now.   
“Hey! Kobra, stop harassing him,” Party called as he walked back inside and closed the door. The two brothers shared a long look that Ghoul couldn’t decipher. Right when he was sure that they were about to start arguing, Kobra nodded and turned away. A ghost of a smile was on his face as he began opening the duffle bags containing their supplies.   
So he was just messing with him? Ghoul still wasn’t sure. In his short amount of time with the two, he had never been able to read Kobra’s expressions. Poison on the other hand, seemed to wear his emotions on his sleeves. Or well, more accurately his face. Ghoul had been able to see every worry flash over the other man’s face when he first woke up. It, along with relief, had been easy for Ghoul’s tired brain to see, even then.  
Now, he noticed Poison’s stance had changed. The humor was gone from his eyes and replaced with concern. Ghoul was begging to be a little sick of that look. Though, it did always lead to Poison being adorably cute as he worried over him, he still felt bad for being the cause of that worry.  
Ghoul must have still been staring at Poison because suddenly the other man was kneeling down in front of him and flashing concerned eyes his way. He didn’t outright say he was worried, but Ghoul knew he was waiting on him to assure him he was fine.  
“ I only got up for the water. I was thirsty, but I should have waited until you were back. I’m sorry; I know how scarce water ‘n stuff is.”  
“Kobra was just messing with you. You’re allowed to drink water, dumbass.”  
Ghoul cracked a small smile at that and took another sip out of his bottle. Poison still hadn’t moved though, and Ghoul looked back again at the man in front of him.  
“What’s up? Ya miss me or something?”   
Poison didn’t answer immediately; his eyes growing sad for a moment, rather than the embarrassed look Ghoul was going for.   
“You look like shit.”  
Kobra snorted across the room and Ghoul couldn’t help the grin from forming on his face. Poison’s eyes didn’t change; no smile made its way onto his lips.  
“Ghoul?”  
“Hm?”  
“What happened to you? I mean- how did you end up here?” Poison was barely whispering but Ghoul heard him loud and clear.   
This was a conversation he knew that he would eventually have to have. He’d just been hoping that he would be more prepared when Poison asked. However, the question caught Kobra’s attention making the blond set down whatever he was putting away and come over by the other two. Ghoul knew he’d have to answer it tonight. There’d be no putting it off any longer.  
He must have been taking too long because Poison’s hand had found its way to where his was sitting on the arm rest. Ghoul allowed him to connect their hands and felt Poison gently squeeze.   
“Please, Ghoul,” Poison whispered again.  
“I- uh guess I should start with the beginning,” the nodding of both the brothers helped Ghoul to continue.  
“I left the city about two months ago. I jus’ couldn’t stand it there, felt like I was suffocating, so I followed a runner out here. The dude left me though, I guess most people come in groups or something cause he just left. So, I wandered around for bit and eventually found an old abandoned motor bike. It probably saved my life, honestly. It kept me running.”  
Ghoul stopped for a moment as Kobra sat down onto the floor, cross legged.  
“So, I drove around fer a bit. Nothing really interesting happened. I found a few ‘joys on the road and they let me trade with ‘em. Apparently, my BLI approved outfit was worth food and stuff. Anyway, I was just kinda goin’ around and just surviving for a while. I guess it was two weeks ago now, I managed to find an old abandoned diner. Looked like no one had been in it for years, seemed like the perfect place to get some shelter so I stayed there that night.”  
Ghoul paused for a moment to cough lightly into his arm, damn his shitty lungs and the fucking sand. He took a small drink from his bottle as Poison’s hand once again squeezed his.  
“You alright? We can finish the story later if you need a break?”  
Ghoul shook his head; he was fine, his voice was just a little rough from not using it enough for the past week.  
“Na, I’m good. Was just a tickle. Kay, so that night I decided to stay in the diner. It was super retro lookin’. Like it had a 50’s vibe to it, has probably been there since then. Anyway, what I didn’t know was that it wasn’t abandoned. Apparently, these fuckers were vampires or somethin’ cause they woke up in the middle of the night. They were pissed at me and I offered to just leave- I didn’t know that it was their place. I guess they didn’t believe me, or didn’t care, cause they pulled out these old guns and started firing as I ran.”  
Poison’s grip was tightening on Ghoul’s hand. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable. However, the look of pure rage in his eyes took Ghoul back. He barely knew this man, yet Poison was this affected by what had happened. Looking down at Kobra, Ghoul was able to see similar anger on his features as well. Squeezing back again gently as he rubbed his thumb across Poison’s hand, Ghoul continued.  
“I don’t really remember much after that. I just know that somehow I managed to find this place by accident. And really, that’s about it. Next thing I remember is waking up in here.”  
“Ghoul…I” Poison whispered and without warning he connected their lips. Ghoul hadn’t expected the kiss, but immediately reciprocated it. Both men poured all of those unspoken words into each other’s mouth. All of Ghoul’s fear and exhaustion combined with Poison’s worry and anger. It was amazing.   
That was all Ghoul could think. It was amazing the way Poison kissed, the compassion he had for a complete stranger, and how amazing his body felt pressed against him. The desperation behind every one of Poison’s movements spoke of his caring for Ghoul, not for them to take it further. Ghoul could feel the redhead shaking as he leaned further and tried to get rid of any distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Poison, attempting to comfort him.   
“Gross, you two need to get a damn room,” Kobra spoke up, pulling the two out of the moment. Poison pulled away and stood up from where he was crouching but stayed close to Ghoul.  
He attempted to catch his breath and figure out why this random guy cared so much for his well being. They barely knew each other, yet Ghoul had seen just how much Poison cared. Ghoul hadn’t been lying that night he told Poison that he had given him the best kiss he’d had in years. The emotion and passion behind everything Poison did was thrilling.   
Still, that didn’t explain why he cared so much about Ghoul.  
“ Well, I can’t say I blame the fuckers for shooting a trespasser, but I am sorry that you had to go through it all,” Kobra said, sincerely.  
“Yeah, and you can stay here with us for as long as you need.”  
Ghoul noticed how Poison didn’t assume he was going to stay after he’d recovered. Like he would ever be able to leave the redhead. It would probably break his heart if Ghoul just left once he was better. Not to mention how Kobra would probably would kill him on the spot for being so cruel to his brother..  
“And what if I want to stay for a little while longer than that? Would you have me?”  
Poison smiled, his eyes brightening as he laughed a little.  
“Yes, of course. Right Kobes?”  
“Mhm,” Kobra agreed before standing up and going back to organizing their supplies.   
“So, city boy are ya?”  
Ghoul nodded at Poison’s question. He briefly wondered if the brothers were born in the desert or had escaped like him. Before he could think better he blurted it out.  
Poison laughed a little, just a tad sad as he glanced at his brother. He seemingly agreed with Kobra and turned back to Ghoul.  
“Yeah, we left the city a long time ago. Don’t know what year it is now, but I was 12 when we left, and Kobra was 8. I guess we left for similar reasons to yours. We got fed up with the rules and the oppression and booked it out.”  
Ghoul nodded, suddenly feeling the weight of his still healing body. He blinked slowly, trying to will himself to not fall asleep in the stupid chair. Unfortunately, Poison had seen his exhaustion and smiled sadly.  
“C’mon. Let's get you back to bed. We can finish this tomorrow, kay?”  
Ghoul smirked, “Only if you’ll join me.”  
Poison’s audible sigh and Kobra’s obvious ignoring of the comment made Ghoul laugh as the older brother helped him to stand. The smile faded as he moved, still sore from everything that had happened.   
He managed to take a couple of steps with Poison’s assistance before his legs gave out. Poison caught him before he hit the floor, but only just.   
“Shit. Ghoul, are you alright?”  
He hummed in response. Maybe staying up all evening wasn’t the best idea. He probably should have napped at some point.   
Another set of hands came out of nowhere, despite his eyes being too heavy to open Ghoul was pretty sure they belonged to Kobra.   
The two pairs of hands maneuvered him to the other room and down onto the mattress on the floor. Distantly he heard the door close. Though, right before Ghoul allowed himself to drift off he felt the bed dip. Struggling to open his eyes, he was greeted by a shadowy outline of Poison. The other Killjoy pulled the blanket up over Ghoul and, unaware that he was still awake, laid down on top of the blankets.  
As Ghoul began to drift, he heard Poison whisper into the dark room surrounding them.  
“Good night Ghoulie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here we are at the end. Though, I am contemplating doing a similar-ish fic to accompany this one about how these boys find Ray. Maybe even an additional one of how Grace came into their lives. No promises, but we will see.   
> Thank you all for reading and please don't be shy, comment or leave kudos if you liked it or thought there was something missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! My first week of the semester began Monday and I was feeling the stress already. This is my sort of productive procrastination because I have homework to do and another fic I am supposed to be working on. Oh well. * Shrugs*   
> So I had found this prompt on Pinterest and my angsty little mind instantly went to the Killjoy universe because it's 2019 and such. I just had to sit down and start writing and I wound up with this. What ever it is. I'm not sure if I am going to make more chapters or just leave it here as a oneshot. So no promise of more, sorry guys.   
> Though I do want to clarify that this is completely separate from my series " Killjoys Make Some Noise". This is just kind of a what if scenario.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and please don't be afraid to tell me what you think.   
> Do you guys want to see more in this world?


End file.
